143035-is-this-a-joke
Content You are not wrong. Not sure what that guy is smoking but I am getting less than 5 minutes queues as a DPS for Veteran dungeons on Warhound. Edited October 13, 2015 by snaplemouton | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- You and your FACTS have no place here! THIS IS THE INTERWEBZ!!11!!1! | |} ---- Yeah but for some reasons, I rarely see any @Entity players in the dungeons I get. Not sure if they search by server first and cross-server if they can't find anyone. | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- I don't get it. How can the Granok walk into the bar if he's already behind it drinking all the booze? Edited October 13, 2015 by snaplemouton | |} ---- ---- Yeah but you can't attack anyone who isn't flagged. :( PvP server, you can kill anyone just because you feel like it. Then get ganked by an entire group, call your guild to kill that group, which in turn call their guilds and before long, you end up with the entire server murdering each other in a blood bath at Comm Station Basin. Also, I think you meant "flag" rather than "unflag". :p | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- Exactly. When you pick a PvP server it's generally because you want to experience the thrills of being killed or killing open world, it doesn't mean you forgo PvE altogether. I am playing Exile, though that shouldn't make that much of a difference. Queues are cross-server, which means you're playing with people not just on your server but OUTSIDE of it. Yes, queues are fast at 30-49 for PvP because a lot of people, including myself, use it to level up characters instead of questing. Same can be said for dungeons at your level, they pop frequently and thus is why I mentioned VETERAN dungeons. You need to be 50 to understand, meaning the only BS your smelling is your poor reading skills. What I want is attention drawn to this thread, and if that means being a little melodramatic and declaring I quit than so be it. I don't think it's reasonable to restrict server transfers from PvP>PvE and vice versa. It's unfair to do so. It made sense before, but now it just serves to trap players who are returning to their characters after a long time or making them, to get to 50 and realise that there's no real raiding community. That queueing for veteran dungeons is an extinct thing, and on the rarity they do pop than good luck clearing with pugs. Which leaves me to another reason I'd like to move to Entity, the community has an expressed interest (being a PvE server) to dungeon, and I'd like to form parties with people outside of queueing, since those don't pop and the quality is meh.. You can't server transfer between PvP and PvE servers, leaving me trapped on Warhound and wanting to go to Entity. I'd pay for it, but the option isn't there to allow for such. Even if you disagree with me and think I'm crazy. Surely you don't find it reasonable to put such limitations on server transfers. Leaving people stuck experiencing one type of content when they'd like to play it all. Don't you think we should let people move from PvP>PvE / PvP>PvE if they want to? Edited October 14, 2015 by Chriseh | |} ---- ---- That wasn't the launch. Launch was a year ago. | |} ---- SEMANTICS DEBAAAAAAAATE!!! The free to play transition also counts as a launch, a relaunch even. I mean they friggin' called it a relaunch which is a launch...again! | |} ---- ---- ---- But he was referring to end game players like we all started on the free to play "launch". We didn't. Quite a few of us started a year ago and have end game characters. Your argument is invalid. | |} ---- ---- ---- Read what I wrote please, I've already addressed this. For the content you're wanting to experience, perhaps the server does. However, Entity is known for PvE (it's a PvE server after all) and I'm stuck on a PvP server. I only play in Battlegrounds and want to be able to find a good and competitive raiding guild to progress with. I can't do that on Warhound and I'm unable to move from it because the option doesn't exist to. Let me put this plainly. Server transfers from PvP>PvE and vice versa are DISABLED. I welcome opinions that are contrary to my own, however that said the majority of replies are of either people who haven't read what I've written and gone on the offensive, or ignorant idiots. I'm being cussed out for wanting to play the game as it's intended, and that's in a social dynamic with people I can push content with. Here I'm being told that queues are cross-server and that the population on Warhound is fine. It's fine if you're an anti-social casual player, who likes to spend a couple of hours in a dungeon wiping. That's the quality of pug you'll most often run into when queuing. If anyone else in the same predicament, who is wanting to move severs and can't, or even genuinely understand that this should be allowed. Please don't hesitate to post. I want this to be a thing and to not have my thread drowned out by the noise of idiots who speak words without reading what's written. | |} ---- ---- no idea what you are smoking. the lfg tool is crossrealm for vet content as well unless you set it to your realm only. if you queue as dd it might take forever to open a vet dungeon, as it does in other mmos. which was your initial question.... sry if i dont read pages of peoples responses if the answer is just so easy... Edited October 20, 2015 by furoflo | |} ---- PVEers dont want to be on a PVP server :P | |} ---- ---- ---- Don't know what you're smoking but I have characters on both Dominion and Exile and there is always tons of people on. Perhaps you should join a guild. | |} ---- ---- I think next time you should read a whole post instead of reading his first sentence and then comment...and lmao its not just you guys there are more ppl like you in this thread you just caught my eye Edited October 20, 2015 by SickToubib | |} ---- To show what little I understand of this game, let me highlight it to you here: I know it's hard to understand that I understand, how the LFG system works. It's a foreign concept to me having played MMO's for over a decade now. If you could address the point I'm making on server transfers, rather than one you've picked out of a hat. Making it about you and your inability to read.. I'd appreciate it. I'm not trying to say it's a queue issue, that's not a problem. Yes queues can be slow (namely for PvE vet dungeons) but that's expected in any MMO I've played. I'm speaking about guild runs, because this game can be difficult and pugging in new people every time isn't ideal to me. MMOs are meant to be played with guilds, to cater to a social dynamic where one hopes not to have to explain every boss they get up to. I like this game, and I want more from it. I don't think Warhound is the place for me to experience what I'm wanting out of the game. I'm sure eventually paid transfers will return, and this was my attempt to get the ball rolling on the subject. I don't think this was the thread for it however, I should have made it clear in my opening post as most of the people who've replied haven't read past that point -.-' Thanks @ Azaglor. | |} ---- ---- ----